Naruto Tales
by narutoe
Summary: Naruto Tales is the same story of naruto with different characters and events.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay class we have a new student today!" said Iruka "A NEW STUDENT?!" said Naruto with his mouth shaped like a O "Yes Naruto , a new student , everyone say a big hello to Akio!"

Akio enters classroom "Now everyone please dont be mean to our new student!" said Iruka with a weird voice "Now Akio , tell us about yourself!" Akio said nothing "Hehe , ok i think Akio is a bit shy students!" Naruto shouts "Hello Akio , I'm Naruto Uzamaki and im gonna be Hokage , thats the top rank of ninja in the Leaf Village!" "NARUTO!!" shouted Iruka "DONT SPEAK OUT OF TURN , PUT YOUR HAND UP!!" Naruto put his head down on the desk "So Akio if you want you can sit down there beside .... em.. *mutters*not Naruto anyways.. Oh what about Sasuke!" "Yes sit down beside the boy with the blue t-shirt and navy hair!" Akio nodded his head , When he sat down he looked at Sasuke for a while "What?!" said Sasuke "Hi" siad Akio in his tiny little voice "Where did you come from?" said Sasuke "A far away place" answered Akio "Where would b-" "OK CLASS LUNCH TIME! , Get out of here! , Naruto you stay your in trouble" "What not again?!" shouted Naruto

"Okay class come back in!" said Iruka Everyone sat down and got ready for the next lesson "Okay everyone remember to practice your Transformation Jutsu! , The Genin exam is in a week now you are all free to go!" As Sasuke and Akio where leaving Akio said "Sasuke do you want to come over to my house , since you are my new friend i must invite you?" "No" said Sasuke "I have to train to pass the Genin exam , Thanks anyway" Akio walks over to Naruto "Hey Naruto want to go play in the woods outside the village?" Naruto looked at him for a minute "... emm... Okay!" As Naruto and Akio where walking through the village "Akio?"Naruto asked "Yeah? What?" said Akio "Why are you trying to be friends with me? , Everyone hates me.." "Because you where the actual person who tryed being friends with me.. Why does everyone hate you?" Naruto said sadly "They think im a monster cause i have the this curse mark on my belly.. i dont know what it is.." Akio said "Ok.. Well Naruto , I'll be your friend " smiled Akio "Really you mean it?!" Akio nodded his head "Thanks Akio!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face "Ok here we are in the woods " Naruto said "Lets play on the trees" Akio Said Happily

As the to children where playing two kunais came out of nowhere "What where they" said Naruto shocked "There kunais!" answered Akio "Lets RUN!" As the two children where running the bandit came from the bushes and hit Naruto right in the face , Naruto fell unconsious. "NO NARUTO" screamed Akio "Hello Kid" said the bandit as his grined evilfully , The bandit went for a kick at Akio but he missed "Go away and leave us alone!" shouted Akio "Hehe im going to kill you" said the bandit "Ok you made me do this..." said Akio "Demon style jutsu.. "

As Naruto woke up he was on Akios back and from the distance he seen body parts everywhere Naruto said "Akio how'd he die?!" Akio answered "He.. He.. A Letter Bomb went off in his hands.." Naruto didnt answer back , but kinda laughed "Ok lets get back to the village!" when they got back the told Iruka and the Third Hokage about what happened to them. The Third Hokage grew suspicious of Akio when Naruto said that his body was in pieces , He knew that a simple letter bomb could not do that , the two boys left , "That was no paper bomb" said Sarutobi (The Third Hokage) "I know" answered Iruka "I didnt know that Akio could mentain that evil spirit yet.." "Neither did i"

To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

"YEAH!" said Naruto excited for the Genin exams "Are you ready Naruto?" asked Akio "Yeah , im too excited!" shouted Naruto "Okay , lets go in" as they entered they seen Sasuke pass his test "Woah Sasukes pretty skilled huh?" said Akio "Pfft ... Hes not that good" Naruto said with his hands crossed looking the opposite direction "Okay... Em.. Student 7. Naruto Uzamaki come up please and perform the Transformation Jutsu!" "Ok here i go!" said Naruto with a big grin "Good luck i wish you well" said Akio "Ok.. Concentrate.. Concentrate... TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" *poof* "Nice work Naruto , a nicely done jutsu , but you didnt have to turn into me.." snared Iruka , "Hehe" says Naruto as he scratched his nose , Okay Number 8. Akio "Go ahead Akio!" "Okay..Here we go.. TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" *poof* "Nicely done Akio! , I actually thought the real Third Hokage was in front of me!" "You pass" said Iruka as Akio stepped outside Naruto shouted "WOOOOOOHOOOOO!!!" *Akio laughs* "Nice Sasuke Transformation.. You didnt have to add the mexician costume though.." said Akio as he was laughing "Come on lets go tell people the good news"

About 9 hours later when the two boys stopped boasting to every villager in the whole village they where told that they are being told what groups there being put into and that they had to go through the Forest Of Death Exam they where surprised so they went to bed..

Okay they where told to meet at the 4th Hokage bridge at 11:30 , there mentor was late "Jeez , where the hell is this new guy?!" said Naruto agressively "He'll be here in a minute" said Akio "Wait why are Sasuke and Sakura coming over?" said Naruto confused "Why dont you ask them?" asked Akio , Naruto walks up , "Hey .. Why are you guys here?" wondered Naruto , "The both of us are here to meet are new mentor , Kakashi Hatake" Naruto shouted "Well hes mine and Akios mentor so go away" , "Hey , retard we are all in the same group .. , There are usual three in a group but since we have a uneven amount of ninja we have four members" said Sasuke .. Naruto snared as he knew that he was proved wrong *poof* "Yo!" said Kakashi as he appeared behind the four ninjas .. Naruto shouted " BOUT FRICKIN TIME!!" , "Sorry i got caught up reading files on you little cute Genins" said Kakashi "SHUT UP said Naruto , angry

"Ok for the first mission all four of you will have to get this three bells of me , there are four of you and three bells so the last one doesnt get lunch.." said Kakashi , Naruto shouted "Well i dunno bout you guys but one of those will be in my hands." Kakashi rubbed his chin "Ok this will make it better the three people who get the bells get ramen and the other one get left here , how about that?" The Four Shouted "YEAH!" "Ok , start .... NOW" *Fwwooohhhsshhh* the four ninja jumped for the trees , Akio and Naruto examined Kakashi reading Make Out Paradise "Okay How about i make up saying that we will tell him the end , and then you get two bells? , Ok?" whispered Naruto "No problem" answer Akio with his soft voice , Naruto jumps out of the trees "Kakashi-Sensei! The end of Make-Out Paradise is when the boy ends up ki-" *NOOO NARUTO SHUT THE HELL UP IM ON THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER!!" Akio jumps out , goes behind Kakashi and realizes that its a decoy "Fuck Naruto , Its a decoy!" "Hmm.." Akio steals the fake bells of the decoy . "HEY KAKASHI I GOT THE BELLS!" Akio sticks out his tougne , Kakshi checks his belt for the bells , then Naruto summons a clone steals the Make-Out Paradise

"Noooooooooo!" shouts Kakashi , Naruto flicks over to the few last pages "Oh My God , Kakashi the boy and the girl end up getting married then the boy gets killed the day after the wedding!"

"Noooooooooo!" Kakashi goes on his knees *Zoom!* Sasuke shoots out of the trees and steals the three bells "Got 'em" , "Here Sasuke pass the bells!" shouted Naruto "Neh im gonna keep 'em" said Sasuke while he sniggers , "Okay all the bells are gone , that means Akio , Naruto and Sakur- "Where the hell is Sakura?" *Loud screams from the forest* "AHHHH someone help!!!" The Four Went out and found her .. "Sakura.. Whats wrong?" said Kakashi "Oh all the bells are gone .. never mind i thought i could distract you while i get the bells.." said Sakura , laughing

"Okay Sasuke come on lets go for ramen .." said Kakashi "Sorry i dont like ramen" said Sasuke sniggering , "What?! , So We have to wait for 5 hours tied to a pole while he goes and does nothing?!" shouted Naruto "Yup!" said Kakashi with a smile , "Okay since its your first mission i'll let you be tied up for one hour" said Kakashi still smiling *sigh* "An hour?! , I'll porblay die of hunger!" shouted Naruto , "Same" said Akio in his soft voice "Ok guys see you later" ".."

To Be Continued


End file.
